1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated trading system for use in an electronic trading exchange network system and, more particularly, a trading system that rapidly, accurately, and safely responds to desirable trading opportunities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trading exchanges historically provided a location for buyers and sellers to meet to trade stocks, bonds, currencies, commodities, and other items. The New York Stock Exchange and the Chicago Mercantile Exchange are examples of such trading exchanges. Recent advances in computer and communications technology have led to electronic trading exchange system networks. Electronic trading exchange system networks use communications networks and computers to replicate traditional face-to-face exchange functions. For example, centralized exchange computers disseminate market information, maintain records and statistics, settle cash payments, determine risk based margin requirements, and match trades. Matching of trades is typically done on a first come-first served basis, whereby time of order entry is an important criterion for determining priority in fulfillment of a transaction.
A communications network connects the exchange computers to numerous trader sites. Each trader site includes one or more trader stations operated by traders. Exchange network operators typically provide traders with interface software and, in some cases, hardware to enable traders to view prices and other information relating to products and to execute transactions by submitting orders and quotes. Orders are requests to buy or sell a specified amount of a particular item at a specified price. As an example, a trader may place an order to buy 100 shares of IBM stock or a bid price of 57.25. Quotes differ from orders in that quotes indicate bid price and ask prices, and bid and ask quantities for a particular item. As an example, a trader may place a quote indicating she is willing to buy 100 shares of IBM stock for a bid price of 57.0 and sell 100 shares of IBM stock at a price of 57.5. Retail customers, who may use brokers to execute their trades, typically will place an order to initiate a transaction. Professional market makers can use either orders or quotes, but tend to fulfill their role of providing liquidity to a particular market by using quotes. This trading information is displayed in a grid or other organized formal Market competition is fierce. Traders who can quickly identify opportunities and act on them generate the largest profits.
Many trader stations in use today rely upon the traders themselves to decide whether to submit an order in response to a trading opportunity presented through the exchange. In this regard, the trading information is received from the exchange, processed, and displayed on a monitor of the trader's station. The trader reads the trading information from the monitor and decides whether or not to submit a matching order. The trader submits an order by entering instructions into the trader station using a keyboard or mouse, or even a gamepad or voice-activation as described in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/273,362, filed on Mar. 22, 1999 and incorporated herein by reference.
Attempts have been made to implement trading systems that automate decision-making so that orders may be submitted with limited trader interaction. These systems have a number of drawbacks. For example, user-friendly systems that automatically submit orders without trader interaction, while faster than a human trader, are believed to be relatively slow in terms of computer speed due to application and system design. In a typical set-up, trading information received from the exchange is processed by general purpose backend computer equipment. The backend computer may, among other things, (1) act as a gateway by communicating market information from the exchange to various types of client equipment, (2) submit, delete, and modify orders and quotes to the exchange from the various client equipment, (3) receive real-time trade confirmations and end-of-day back office reports, and (4) perform risk analysis, position management, and accounting functions. The trader stations are clients of the backend computer. The trader stations may be tasked with numerous functions, such as (1) receiving and displaying real-time market information, (2) creating and displaying theoretical prices related to market products, (3) composing, submitting modifying, and deleting orders and quotes, and (4) maintaining positions and calculating risk management, to name a few. Each trader station is typically configured in a very user-friendly, Windows-based environment since the trader will spend long periods of time each day watching and interacting with it. The overhead associated with the functions performed by the backend computer and the trader stations reduces the response speed of automated trading.
In addition, computer equipment lacks the trading judgment of a human trader. A computer can generate staggering losses in the blink of an eye by submitting orders based upon incomplete or mistaken assumptions inherent in the trading program, erroneous input data, or corrupted data relied upon by the trading program. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an automated trading system that rapidly responds to trade information transmitted from an exchange, yet is safe and accurate.